Every Night
by Naoshiro
Summary: The song that inspired this Jasico fic: Every Night by Imagine Dragons


[Jasico (JasonXNico) Songfic]

**Song that inspired this fic: _Every Night _by Imagine Dragons (Just listen to it while reading. XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Hades or the Heroes of Olympus series. I also don't own that wonderful song.**

* * *

It was Nico's second time coming over to Jason's place just to hang out.

"You sure I'm not being a bother?" Nico asked, briefly taking note that he visited at an absurd time of the night (11:34PM, according to the wall clock). Again.

Jason shook his head. "No, of course not. Come in." The son of Jupiter stood aside to let Nico step through the door of Zeus' Cabin. "You know you're always welcome to visit me anytime," Jason smiled calmly.

Nico wanted to believe him.

* * *

Nico has always sought for his godly parent's approval. He did everything just to please his father, but he had always felt inadequate. That there would always be something wrong with himself. Sometimes he would think that he belongs nowhere, or that people should stay away from him for what he is.

But he always found himself coming to Jason. Jason had always made him feel welcome, like he belonged.

It was only with Jason that he could expose such a vulnerable side of himself. When he bursts into tears from the sheer amount of feelings he keeps bottled up inside, he could trust the Roman never to judge him, no matter how long he cried for, and no matter what he cried about. Jason would listen. Jason would understand, or at least try to understand.

He was fortunate for Jason's shoulder to cry on, especially when Nico would wake to find that he cried himself to sleep next to the Roman on the only couch inside the cabin.

* * *

Jason tends to cross Nico's mind a lot. It was often annoying.

It was literally exhausting to lose concentration. Whenever Nico remembers Jason's warmth or words of reassurance while shadow-traveling, he tended to end up nearer the general area of Camp Half-Blood rather than his original destination, only because he _knew _that Jason would be waiting for his return back at the Greek camp. He expended more energy than he normally did before to get anywhere with shadow-travel.

Whenever he felt the wind's gentle caress on his exposed skin, he's reminded of how careful Jason is when he touches Nico, as if the Ghost King was fragile like glass. Nico would laugh darkly at the thought, for he believed himself to be already broken. He thought that it was unnecessary for Jason to treat him so carefully, but Nico appreciated the gesture nonetheless. Jason's embrace has always helped immensely with calming Nico down.

Jason was bad for his mind. And his heart.

* * *

"I don't think I have a crush on Percy anymore," Nico said. He watched as Jason brought out a bedsheet from a cabinet to the couch they usually habited whenever Nico came over. It became a habit for Jason, ever since the first few times Nico ended up sleeping next to Jason for one reason or another.

Jason seemed surprised, but not displeased. "Found someone new? Do I know the person?" he asked as he plopped down on the couch next to Nico, careful not to accidentally touch the Ghost King as always.

"It's you, Jason. I like you."

"…What?" Jason could only stare at Nico, not sure if he heard him right. But Nico seemed to take his reaction wrongly.

"I'll just leave now." Nico stood and started to walk away without preamble.

"Nico…" Jason's pleading tone wasn't enough to stop Nico's attempt to leave and isolate himself once more.

Nico could hear Jason's footfalls behind him. "Don't go, Nico. Please," Jason begged.

The son of Hades feared that, if he looked back, he'd face harsh rejection and lose everything he had built up with Jason up to now. Nico figured that running away from him now would be better than that alternative.

Jason had stopped following Nico once he walked out the Zeus' Cabin's door. Nico could have sworn he heard Jason say "It's okay," like he always does to calm him down, but he dismissed it as a bittersweet memory.

* * *

Ever since Nico's confession, Jason hasn't seen even a glimpse of the son of Hades. Although the other demigods he'd asked say they've seen Nico around, Jason certainly hasn't. And the Roman was worried.

He couldn't actively search for Nico around camp, in fear that, if word spread that Jason was searching for him, it would only scare off the Ghost King and make him retreat farther away from the Roman if Nico had been that desperate to avoid him. Jason merely contented himself with visiting Hades' Cabin nightly in hopes of seeing Nico there. But every night until dawn, the cabin lighted by green fire stayed unvisited by the son of Hades. Even as Jason ended up sleeping on Nico's bed on some nights while waiting, no trace of Nico's presence has been seen or felt.

* * *

Jason long decided that it would be okay if Nico fell in love with him, or if he fell in love with Nico. He figured it was bound to happen with how much he cares for Nico, and with how much Nico seems to open up and trust him.

And that was proven by Nico's confession.

Jason just wanted him to come back, so he can tell the son of Hades that it was okay. That everything will be okay.

* * *

Nico hid from Jason where the son of Jupiter wouldn't expect him to go.

Zeus' Cabin.

Nico would wait until Jason is well out of sight and on the way to Hades' Cabin before he shadow-travels inside and curls up on the couch, half-fearing and half-anticipating Jason's return. He knew that he'd have to face the Roman at some point, no matter how much he dreaded to part ways with Jason after the confrontation Nico is expecting to happen. But somehow Nico always leaves in the wee hours of the morning and hides out at Zeus' Fist before Jason manages to come back.

Well, sooner or later, Nico knew Jason would find him.

* * *

It's been nearly two weeks since Jason started awaiting Nico's return to Hades' Cabin.

On the thirteenth night, Jason gave up on waiting. With a heavy heart, he walked out of the Hades' Cabin and closed the door behind him. His feet felt heavy as he walked back to Zeus' Cabin, all the while hoping that wherever Nico was, the son of Hades was safe.

Jason entered Zeus' Cabin and swore that his heart almost stopped at what he saw.

Just when Jason resigned himself to the fact that Nico was never going to come back, there he was. Lying curled up on the couch they frequently occupied together.

* * *

Jason's vision was clouded by the tears he tried to blink away. He approached the couch in silence, and sat down on the floor next to where Nico's head lay on the leather seating.

Nico was awake, and his eyes reminded Jason of a deer caught in the headlights as they looked into his own blue eyes. The son of Hades must have known he was coming but was too scared to move away.

Jason felt like he needed to speak before Nico could get any ideas of running away again.

"You had me worried," said the son of Jupiter. Nico visibly flinched when he heard Jason's voice crack a little.

Nico's voice was a hoarse whisper. "I leave all the time. This shouldn't be anything new to you."

Jason knit his brows. There was a hint of steel in his voice as he said, "This is different, Nico. You ran away before I could say anything."

Nico curled up into a fetal position and wouldn't meet Jason's eyes. "What would you even say to me, huh, Jason? You'd just turn me away and tell me to leave. You'd hate me." There was venom in the Ghost King's voice.

"No. That's not true," Jason insisted.

"I really don't belong anywhere," Nico buried his face on his knees. "You probably think I'm gross now. Detestable like scum. Well you can save it because I already know."

Jason's honestly sick of Nico putting himself down and thinking badly of himself when he's an absolutely wonderful person.

"It would have been better if I stayed away from you," Nico continued. "I wouldn't have to end up liking you and burdening you with my pointless feelings."

"Nico, stop," Jason couldn't take hearing all this anymore. "Just stop, okay? You have to stop thinking that no one will accept you. I like you, and I don't want you to be saying hurtful things about yourself. Your feelings matter to me, do you understand?"

"You're important to me, Nico," Jason said, proceeding to have a look of great concern on his face.

When Nico looked directly at Jason, the son of Jupiter noticed his tired dark eyes were red from crying. Nico reached his hand out and ran his thumb across the scar on Jason's lip. The Ghost King could see Jason relax his tense shoulders, shut his eyes, and sigh tiredly in response to the physical contact. The Roman leaned into his touch, nuzzling Nico's pale cold hand as he cupped Jason's cheek.

"Jason," Nico whispered. "Please stay with me."

Jason covered the hand on his cheek with his. "I won't leave."


End file.
